Love Me For Me
by Disneyjunkie13
Summary: She fell in love with him, The Devil's Child. Can there love stay strong as trouble arises in the near future? Can they both hold on? Love is always the answer. EC, R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

_Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the opera, or the book Phantom_

_**I have read phantom of the opera and the Phantom both are great books, also I own both the cd and the movie of Phantom of the Opera. Here is the revise version. So read and review. Please tell me what you think? Ignore grammar errors or spelling mistakes please. BTW Thanks goes to Mominator124 for all that great work with correct and helping me with this story.**_

_She simply was beautiful, and he had never seen as beautiful a girl as her before in his life. Her gorgeous hair blew in the wind and her big brown eyes declared undying love for him in them. He had never seen love in someone's eyes like that before and they were looking directly at him. The only thing he had seen in people's eyes toward him was hate and disgust._

_The girl had shoulder length hair, and she was small little thing. She had to be a couple years younger than him, and he was nineteen. Her mouth started to move and utter words that he had been dying to hear from the weaker sex. He strained his ears, trying to make out what she was saying. The first time he couldn't hear her, so he tried to ask her to repeat it but the wind started to pick up and it began to rain. She then said the three words he had longed to hear since he was a child:_

'_I Love You.' ( _

_When Erik heard those words, his heart started to speed up and for the first time ever he felt some kind of joy in life. Oh, how he longed to wrap his arms around her and repeat those very words back to her._

"Get up, you ugly thing!'' a voice shouted, interrupting his dream, and he felt a splash of water hit his face.

Standing over him was his master, who had captured Erik when he was thirteen. Sometimes he simply longed to choke off his master's life. His master had curly black hair and beard, and his face was cover with dirty and his clothing was filthy. The young slave's name was Erik Destler. He lived with a bunch of gypsies who ran some type of traveling circus or a freak show. Erik was billed as 'The Devil's Child' because of his deformed face.

The ballet students from the Opera Populaire had been allowed to attend the circus, and among those girls was a young woman of sixteen; Christine Daaé. She was tagging along with her friend Meg Giry, the daughter of the ballet mistress, when they entered the tent. Everything was so exciting and scary. While Meg had bright blonde hair and two sapphire blue eyes, Christine had long curly brown hair and brown eyes. Christine was frightened from everything she had seen, but Meg was the brave one in their small group and she demanded that Christine come with her to see the Devil's Child. At first, Christine was nervous about going to see a show about the devil's offspring.

"You want to see something scary?'' Christine complained.

"Yes, please Christine,'' Meg begged.

"All right.''

"Yes,'' Meg cried out, and grabbed her hand. They ran to the Devil's Child attraction. It was in another section of the tent, and there were benches surrounding a black box in the center of the area. Christine tapped on Meg's shoulder and pointed to the box and asked "What is that?''

"I don't know,'' Meg replied, Christine continued to stare at the black sheet.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, said a big man who appeared out of nowhere. The audience broke into applause.

"Thank you, thank you. Ladies and Gentleman, I present to you Devil's Child.'' The man ripped off the black covering to reveal a young man in a coffin surrounded by flowers. He looked like a regular man but wore a mask which covered his face from the top of his forehead to the bottom of his chin. Only his eyes and lips were uncovered.

Christine noticed the clothes he was wearing, and found they were not very clean and partially failing apart on the poor boy. He opened his mouth, and a beautiful sound engulfed the audience.

The flowers that were surrounding him started to dance and sing with him. It was simply magnificent; Christine was amazed by the magic this young man could do.

Then the master strode into the cage with the masked man and ripped the mask off the poor fellow's face, and what Christine saw made her gasp. Women and children start to cry and scream. Men cried out at his hideous visage. .His face was deformed. He had no real nose; his skin looked like it was peeling off. It was red, and looked as if it had been burned. Meg cried wept in terror and Christine felt tears falling down her cheek.

"And now, I present you with the Devil's Child. Only the devil's own spawn could be this ugly'' said bellowed the master as he began to strike the poor creature. The crowd didn't care that this wretched being was a man and started to cheer the master on. Christine's stomach began to toss and turn as she watched this act of torture.

"You want more?'' The gypsy man shouted out to the crowd, who hollered back in affirmative. He then flicked his whip, hitting the strange man on his chest and back. The man didn't make one sound or shed a single tear, but you could tell by the pain in his eyes that this act was humiliating to him. She couldn't sit still for this anymore.

"St…op…'' Christine whisper, slowly got up and rushed toward the man with a whip.

"Stop it.'' Only a handful of people heard, and the master continued to use his whip to hit the man.

"STOP!'' Christine called out to the gypsy, and grabbed hold of his hand. She tried to wrestle the whip out of the master's grip, but he simply shook her off his arm, causing her to fall in right into the coffin the strange being man was chained to. She looked up to find herself face to deformed face, but she looked past the horror and found herself mesmerized by his green eyes.

'What beautiful eyes he has…' Christine thought to herself.

**Read and Review. Here is the revise and edited version of Chapter one of Love Me for Me. So what you guys think?? Good or bad??? Need to be longer…more drama…what?? Also Sorry for grammar errors and spelling mistakes.**

**Bye**

**Kagome**


	2. Chapter 2

Love Me for Me

Chapter 2

By Kagome13

Disclaimer: Don't own the phantom of the opera. But I do own the soundtrack, the movie and the book through

**So THANK YOU ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWERS!! You guys bring me such joy in my life…so here chapter 2. Again revise and edited. I hope you guys in enjoy. Sorry again for any grammar errors or spelling mistakes. Thanks again goes to Mominator124 for all this correction and help with this story.**

**Kagome**

When the brown-haired girl ran into Erik' arms, he felt strange, so very strange. He had neither seen a female this close up nor experienced a hug before in his life. She had such beautiful brown eyes. She looked just like the girl he dreamed/dreamt of this morning, hair and all.

"Little girl, what do you think you are doing?'' the gypsy demanded of Christine. He tightened his grip on his whip.

"Stopping you,'' she told him as she turned around. Her back was facing Erik and she took a protective stance in front of the caged youth.

"Move away from the freak, little girl, or I'll be forced to hurt you,'' the master growled at her.

"No," Christine said forcefully, as she stood firm in front of Erik.

"Move!'' he shouted at her.

"No.''

"Fine, then you leaves me no choice...'' the master said as he lifted his whip to strike Christine's face, but instead of hitting her, it smote the strange man Christine was trying to protect.

Erik had seen that his master was going to hit the girl and he wouldn't' let that madman hurt a hair of this gentle, beautiful angel. Using all of his strength, he tore his chains from the floor of his cage and moved in front of Christine to shield her from the whip. He would gladly take a hit for the beautiful girl who had shown him kindness and was now trying to save him.

The master laughed as the thin leather left a bloody stripe on Erik's bony back, but the young man acted swiftly, yanking the whip from his tormentor's hand and looping it around the gypsy's neck.

He hissed into his master's ear, "You will not hurt her,'' then slowly began to choke the man.

Christine stared in horror at the two men as they fought. The crowd again gasped in shock. Not one of the men had the courage to go and help the master, who was fighting to stay alive, clawing at the once imprisoned man who was now choking him to death. The deformed monster terrified everyone in the tent but one.

Erik was euphoric. He was finally getting his revenge upon his tormentor, who daily tortured and humiliated him in front of countless spectators.

Christine couldn't let the creature kill his master. She didn't want blood on his hands, so she ran up to the deformed youth and gentle put a hand on his arm.

Erik felt a small touch on his arm and he found himself staring into those brown eyes. She was pleading with him not to kill this cruel man. He was in a quandary. He wanted to make her happy by releasing his master, yet at the same time he desired to wreak his vengeance on the cruel man. He decided to go with his first choice and released the whip, allowing the gypsy to inhale the precious air.

Christine quickly grabbed Erik's hand and ran out of the tent, pulling him along behind. Men and women rushed forward to help the fallen man; none of them really wanted to chase after them until the master start to call out.

"Mu… rd…er,'' he gasped.

"MURDER'' he yelled after no one made a move to go after the fleeing pair. Men massed together and start to chase after Christine and Erik.

She dragged him toward the opera house, skirting the fancy carriages and elegantly clad people arriving for the evening's performance, until she lead him to a secret door hidden from the eyes of the growing throng.

Once both were safe inside, they were able to catch their breaths, and Christine looked at the young man she had rescued. She gazed up at his ragged appearance and noticed that he was in a depressed need of a bath...

"Come on, follow me. I'll help you get cleaned up.'' Christine told him, as she led him toward a washroom.

"Now sir, what did the man look like? The one who tired to kill you,'' asked the police officer, a notebook in one hand and pencil in the other.

"His face is hideous. He looks like a walking corpse; he has brown hair and green eyes,'' replied the lucky master.

"Surely he's not that bad, I mean like a corpse?

"No, he is hideous and he definitely looks like a walking corpse," replied one of the women from the crowd.

"Yes, he sure does,'' said another.

"He looks like a monster, a monster who deserves to die,'' one man said

"And what about the girl who was with him?'' the police officer asked the crowd. They all were eager to tell what they could about the pretty brunette and her gruesome companion.

"She had brown curly hair and she looked like she was a performer from the opera house up the street,'' a young mother told him. She clutched her small son close to her bosom.

"Very well, we will check to see if she is hiding him there,'' said the officer as he put his pencil and notebook away. Meg overheard all of this and she quickly left the tent, running back to the opera house to warn Christine of the trouble coming.

**What do you think?? Like it, Love it or you simply hate it? Read and Review Please**

**End of the Chapter**

**Edited**


	3. Chapter 3

Love me for me

By Kagome13

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Phantom of the opera

Thanks for all the reviews and thanks again to Mominator124 for editing this chapter.

Christine led the deformed man to the bathroom and filled the tub with hot water. She turned to him and looked at his bare face and found herself getting used to its imperfections but at the same time it still frightened her.

"I am going to see if I can find you some clothes that fit. I will be back later.''

Erik just stared at her, her act of kindness made him want to weep. He couldn't believe that she was continuing to help him, was even going to get him something to wear. His heart swelled up, and he honestly believed he was falling in love with her.

She left him so he could have his privacy, Erik supposed. He stripped out of his dirty clothes and stepped into the warm water. It felt so wonderful to wash the dirt and grim off his body. He scrubbed his face then realized he didn't have his mask on. _Oh God,_ _she saw my face_. He feared that the strange angel-girl would never love him now that she had seen his face. He let out a heavy sigh and pondered on his thoughts while he bathed.

_I wonder what her name is_, he mused as he laid his head against the side of the bath.

Insert extra space here

Christine waited outside the bathroom with a stack of clothes she had stolen from one of the stage hands. She leaned against the wall and let out a sigh. She was dead tired, and worried that someone would wake up and discovers the deformed man in the opera house.

She quietly knocked on the door and waited for the man to speak.

Erik heard her cautious tapping. "Come in!'' Erik jumped up in startle and he slosh water onto the floor as he hastily grab for a towel to cover himself. He found one at the end of the tub and he wrapped into around his body. He wonders what Christine would think of his battered body.

"My eyes are closed and I found you some clothes. So, I am going to place them right here,'' Christine told him as she laid the garments near the door. Christine opened herself for a quick peek before slamming down again. This poor man, he was just skin and bones, those gypsy didn't take good care of him, like feeding him on a regular basic.

"I hope they fit you,'' said the angel-girl. Erik looked at the angel in front of him and found that she did indeed have her eyes shut, and again he was thankful for her constant concern for him.

"Thank you,'' he whispered to her as she was about to leave the room.

"You're welcome, "she smiled at him, and then blushed as she remember the sight of his naked chest "I made you some supper, so hurry up.

"Thank you again. What is your name?'' Erik asked.

Christine smiled at him. "My name is Christine, and what is yours?''

"I am Erik,'' he told her, giving her small smile

"It's nice to meet you, Erik. Now you'd better get dressed, otherwise your dinner will get cold.''

"Yes, Madame.'' he said.

"Good then,'' Christine replied as she closed the bathroom door.

"_Christine_," he whispered to himself._ What a beautiful name._ He quickly got of the bath and donned the clothes Christine had found. She had given him black trousers and a white button-up shirt. Plus she was kind enough to get him under garments. She had also brought him a pair socks and shoes, too. Everything fit perfectly, even the slight bigger size shoes. He smiled to himself: he had never felt such joy as he had felt today. He gotten free from that gypsy and had met a beautiful angel with a kind heart. Maybe the good Lord was changing his lucky and maybe he could find some one to love him despite his face.

He stepped out of the bathroom, carrying the filthy rags he had arrived in, and found Christine right outside the door. He felt self-conscious about his face, but she gave a gentle smile and urged him to follow her. Erik trailed her through the opera house in awe. They went past costumes, props and sets for their newest productions. They finally entered a room, which he believed was hers. It was humbly furnished, with a small bed, desk and dresser.

"Sit down, please,'' Christine said as she pointed to the only chair, and he took a seat at the desk. Christine brought him a plate of vegetables, potatoes and some meat.

"Bon Appétit,'' Christine told him with a smile. Erik was eager for some real food, because last time he had eaten more than scraps was about two weeks earlier. He dug in and she sat down on her bed. They passed the time in silence as he ate, Christine calmly waiting for him to finish. When his plate was empty, Erik asked for seconds, and she was happy to oblige by running to the kitchen to get him more food.

"That was delicious!'' Erik told her when he had eaten his fill.

Christine clapped her hands. "Really?''

"Yes, definitely,'' he told her with a yawn. Christine asked him if he was tired and he admitted that he was. She quickly left with the dirty dishes and put them in the kitchen and came back and told Erik her plan.

"We'll have to share my room, so you can sleep on the bed and I will sleep on the floor. I have already gotten everything together,'' Christine told him as she pulled out a stack of pillows and blankets that had been obscured from Erik's view by her bed.

Erik looked at her in shock. This had to be a dream. He was certain he was going to wake up and find himself back in that stinky cage, instead of being here with such a kind girl. She was willing to share her room and her bed with him, a monster. The Lord must have finally taken some pity on him to send such an angel to him. But it would not be right for him to take Christine's bed.

"Christine, I will sleep on the floor. I don't want you to impose on you; I am fine with sleeping on the floor. I am used to it,'' Erik said.

Christine stopped making the makeshift bed and turned to face Erik, raising a brow at him/

"Erik, just get in the bed. You will have your turn on the floor tomorrow,'' she told him bossily.

Erik let her win this time, and he climbs into her bed. Her pillow smelled like jasmine and roses, and it made him feel at peace. Christine walked out a put on her nightgown. She left the room to go to a washroom to change. She returned to the room, blew out the candle and got settled in her makeshift bed. Then she whispered, "Good night, Erik. Pleasant dreams.

"Good night, Christine. Thank you for all you have done for me.''

"You're welcome.''

Christine fell asleep with ease, yet Erik remained awake and thought about how he should repay her. He (deleted) decided that he would try to find his own place, so he would not be a burden to her.

He fell asleep and dreamed of Christine falling in love with him.

Read and Review!!


	4. Chapter 4

Edited

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't Own Phantom of the Opera

**I hope your guys, like this chapter. Please tell me what you think of it**

Meg ran to the opera house, she just had to warning Christine of the police. She ran straight to Christine's room and She pound onto Christine's door. Christine woke up to a loud boom on her door. Erik was wide awake, he quickly stood up. Christine jumped out of her bed and She gesture for Erik to get under bed.

Erik quickly rolled under her bed and She then covered the space with her blanket, leaving some space so he can see. She put her finger to her lips, telling him that he should be quiet. Christine went to her door and opens it to find Meg there. Meg quickly storm into Christine's room.

She looked around the room, to find nobody there. She turned to face Christine and told "Where is he?''

"Where is who?'' Christine pretends not to know.

"The Boy with the masked, Christine where are you hiding him? The Police are after him. They will be here in the morning search for him. You better tell them where he is.''

"Why are they after him? He did nothing wrong.''

'Christine, you are such an angel.' Erik thought to himself as he stare at Christine and her friend.

"He almost killed a man.''

"He had a reason, He was being caged and beat in front of those people.'' Christine said angrily

"Christine, I know you are angrily with them-''

"I have every reasons too. That man should be in jail for what he did to that poor masked man. It is not the boy fault that he looks different.''

"Christine, I know, you are unhappy. But please watch out for the police. Goodnight.'' Meg said as she walked out Christine's room.

"Bye Meg.'' Said Christine as she shut the door.

Erik rolled out of the bed. Christine turns around to find Erik out of her bed. Erik knew had to leave Christine.

"Christine, I really need to leave tonight.'' Erik said

"Why?''

"You heard your friend. The police are after me. I don't want you to get in trouble with them.'' He stood up from the floor and walked over to her.

Erik bends his head down next to Christine. He kissed her check, with his misshape lips. Christine had one of her tears fall down her check. She didn't want him to leave. She felt contact to him some how.

Erik lifts his head, to find Christine crying. Erik looked shock to find his angel crying. He grabbed her chin and left it up, so he could looked into her eyes. He whisper to her in a softly voice. "I will always be watching you.''

More tears flow down Christine's checks as she watched him walked out her door and out her life. For now.

**To be continued.**

_**I know another short one, but spring finals are coming up and I really need to study for them. Especially for math…he-he…Thanks for the beautiful and lovely reviews. Keep on sending them in and I shall update more, and draw a picture for this story. Also I shall gave you guys some guys too!!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Edited

Love me for me

Chapter Five

By Kagome13

DISCLAMIER: DON"T OWN PHANTOM OF THE OPERA…just love him.

**Please ignore grammar and spelling errors. Here the next chapter. Hope you like. Read and Review**.

After Erik, had left Christine's room soon the police arrive and question her. She answers their question, telling them she didn't know where the man had disappeared too. What she told them was the truth, really certain of. All Christine knows was that he would be watching.

Once Erik had left Christine's room, he found a door way that lead under the opera house. He follows the path down to cellar and he found a lake. He wandered around the cave and noticed that this cave had not been visit for the last 20 years or so. Although the cave was dark, and would be hot in the summer and freezing in the cold. He knew that this underground world would be perfect for Erik to keep close and watch over Christine. Erik started to make plans in his head on how he was going to transform this dark and droopy cave into a palace, in which Christine would be proud to live in someday. In that moment, the Ghost of Opera Populaire was created.

_**Five Years gone by….**_

Young Christine had certainly had grown up. She was now the age of 21 and she stills a ballerina. In the last couple years, her curly brown had grown out longer and made her pale face more beautiful. She had grown into her body and she filled out with curves all in the right places. Meg and Christine were in rehearsal, practices their parts for the new show Hannibal. Even through it had been five years since Christine had last seen Erik, She thought of him continuously and she prayed for him daily.

"Christine! Point you toe! Stop daydreaming in rehearsal.'' Madame Giry, Shout at the brunette

"Yes, Madame'' Christine mummer embarrassment. She quickly pointed her toe and got in line with the rest of the girls.

Deep in the shadows of the opera house, there stood a shadow figure. He was dressed all in black and his face was covered with simple white mask that cover the top of his forehead to the top of his lips. His dark hair was shoulder length and was pulled into a low ponytail.

His green eyes watched the girls in front of him. But one especially girl caught his attention and that was the young Christine. He had never forgotten the young girl whom had save him being beat in front of those of people. When Erik had left Christine on that night, he had found himself a cozy home and he pointed him to being Christine guardian angel, protecting her from villains.

He watches her as she was dismissed from rehearsal then she ran down the steps leading to the Opera's Chapel so she could she prayed to her father, asking him to send her the angel of music. It was a perfect opportunity get close to her. Christine was the only woman who had made Erik's Heart flutter at the sight of her. She made him feel like he was a man and not a hideous creature.

'Will she remembers me? 'Erik thought to him, She light a candle for her father.' I don't care anymore, she will be mine.' He thought darkly, but he knows that deep down inside himself he would never force Christine to do anything she didn't want to do.

Erik quickly left his hide spot and return back to Lake House. He made sure everything was perfect for Christine, when she arrive there. He had made sure her room was all prepared and her outfits were ready and organized for her. 'Soon, Christine. We will be reunited.' Erik thought to himself with a smile.

To be continued…

**Sorry for the short chapter, I promise to make the next chapter longer for sure. Hoped you enjoy. Also, if you cause like this story, please check out my other phantom of the opera story called Angel of Mine.**

_When Erik left his mothers, he stole her Christmas angel. Now he lives in underground of the opera house. He looks at angel, and he makes a wish that the beautiful angel in his hands was real and would love him._


	6. Chapter 6

_Love Me for Me_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**Hope you like the chapter. Please excuse the horrible grammar and spelling mistakes. Please read and review. Thanks for the reviews too. So enjoy the chapter. Thanks!**_

_**Disclaimer: Don't Own Phantom of the Opera**_

Christine and Meg giggled like two silly school girls as they watched Carlotta trying to walk gracefully in her costume. They laugh at her, as she tripped over the several shirts they had put on her. Carlotta glared at them, which cause Christine and Meg to stiff their laugh.

"Meg! Christine! Come here! Now!'' Madame Giry shouted at the two girls. They stiff another giggle as they joined the rest of the dances. "Good, everyone is here. Tomorrow is a very important night for the opera house. We have a very important patron coming to the opera house. His family has been planning to invest in this opera house and we all know what that means. More patrons, more money for us and our costumes.'' Madame Giry announced to the girls, both Christine and Meg looked at each other and smiled.

"So show everything you got and let's use attention more patrons and not with your legs James, but with your dancing.'' Madame Giry told the girls. "Now practice, Practice, Practice. We are going to have Philip and Raoul De Chagny is coming in an hour or so. They are aristocrat's brothers and we are hoping that they will be patrons to the opera house. So when you see them, work really hard. Do you understand?'' Madame Giry Demand from the girls and the girls responds yes. "Good, now go practice.'' The Girls broke up into their own small little groups and start to talk about the news of two hopeful patrons to their theatre.

"I heard Raoul De Chagny and his older brother are filthy riches and are both very handsome.'' One of the ballerina girl, name Grace told Christine and Meg. "Well, I heard that Philip has a wife but he cheats on her with all kinds of women and Raoul is single but he is quickly following in his older brother's footsteps.'' James chipped in.

"Girls, I don't see you practice.'' Madame Giry scowled them and the girls let out another giggle and they start to practice their new ballerina dance.

In the shadows of the opera house, was the opera ghost whom heard the news of a new patron. If the opera house had more patron, who means more money come towards him which he can use to furnish his lake house home for Christine. He gladly welcomes more patrons to the theatre as along as none of them trying to steal Christine from him.

He smiles behind his mask as he watches Christine dance. She was so graceful and light on her feet. He could watch her all day long. She was so beautiful, her brown hair shimmer under the lights. She looked so happy when she dance, but he knew her passion lies in singing at the opera house. He knew she had raw talent for it, but she need some training before the two idiots in charge of the opera house would gave her the chance of day.

She had a lovely pitch and when he takes her to his underground home, he would begin her training to become Paris Starlet. People will come from both near and fair, to hear the singing of Christine Daae Destler, once she becomes his wife.

His smile wide at the thought of the young girl whom saved her from a cruel fate. He knew that he would make her a happy bride, if only she would say yes to him. He knew that she was not cruel but he still had some reserves about her reactions to their first meeting in over fives years or so. He was in deep in thought, when he notices two handsome men step on the stage with the two old fools. Erik saw the younger of the two men leering at the ballerina, which made Erik's nervous stand on edge.

He took one of his many secret passages to get down to the stage and hear the conversion between the men. Raoul noticed a pretty brunette dancing with the other ballerina girls. She somehow stood above the others girls. She was slender, and had beautiful curly hair. She smiled when she was dancing and she draws him to her like a fly to the lights.

"Philip, look at that girl! Does she look like an angel?''Raoul told his brother, whom was to busy looking another girls' legs. When Philip saw Christine, he did agree with his brother's taste in the young ballerina. She was very beautiful and young. He smirks, at the glace of the lust in his brother's eyes for the young girl. Both Raoul and Philip had legendary reputation for being womanizers. Even through Philip was twenty years older then his brother.

Both brothers had long blonde hair; well Philip's hair had start to slow turn white. Raoul was golden brownish. Philip had blue eyes, while Raoul had beautiful sea green eyes, while the two managers were showing off the stage and Carlotta. Raoul took a step over to the ballerinas whom were gossip in the corner of the stage. All the girls had their eyes on him, as he walk up to them. He bowed down in front of Christine and Meg. He said "Hello, my dear ladies. I am Raoul De Chagny and your names are?'' Raoul picked up Christine's hand and kissed it.

When he did that, Christine blush and smiled at Meg. Both girls start to giggle and Christine cruised to Raoul and introduced herself and Meg to him. Raoul grab Meg's hand and kiss it too. Both girls again started to giggle.

Erik saw Raoul flirting with Christine, which made him in fury. He bailed his fists together, and his eyes narrowed at the thought of this pretty boy trying to take his girl from him. This surprise guest may result in his plans been ruined. He continued to watch the young man flirt with Christine and Meg, and Erik noticed that the pretty boy was under scene ranks. Erik cut the rope that was holding the scene and watches it fall on the pretty boy. Erik hopes that scene crashed that pretty boy's head. He heard everyone screams and he quickly ran down the stairs to make sure Christine is safe.

He grabbed her and covers her mouth to cover her scream. Everyone else ran forward to how Raoul was doing. Erik had impulse ran and grabbed Christine. She fought against him, but He overpowered her and the stranger dragged her into the darkest part on the stage into a hidden stairway. Christine had frantic thoughts running through her head. 'Who is this? What is going on?' Everything was going so fast, and she was so scared about what was going to happen. She fainted, which made it easy for Erik to carry her to his lake house.

To Be Continued…

**Hope you all enjoy this chapter and please reviews!! Bye **


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Me for Me **

**Chapter 7**

**By Kagome13**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own Phantom of the Opera or Love Never Dies, Which by the way is an AWESOME ABLUM!! Everyone needs to listen to it. Also please ignore the horrible grammar and spelling mistakes!**

_**Last Time On Love Me for Me**_

_He grabbed her and covers her mouth to cover her scream. Everyone else ran forward to how Raoul was doing. Erik had impulse ran and grabbed Christine. She fought against him, but He overpowered her and the stranger dragged her into the darkest part on the stage into a hidden stairway. Christine had frantic thoughts running through her head. 'Who is this? What is going on?' Everything was going so fast, and she was so scared about what was going to happen. She fainted, which made it easy for Erik to carry her to his lake house._

Erik carry the young woman down the steps the dark hall to his home. He enjoys the feel of her soft body press against his. She felt light as feather in his arms. He smells her hair. _Oh, she felt glorious and the just of the scent of her made his heart soar with his love for her. _He put her in the boat and gently patted his way to his lake house. He was so happy that Christine has return back to him, But deep down, he hope that she still remember him and she would not be ashamed or afraid of him.

He jumps over his boat and picks her up and carries her small form into his house. He builds his home under the opera house. He models it after the houses, he seen in the homes in the world above. He carried Christine to the room at the end of the hall, which he had create and design just for her.

He gentle laid her on her queen sized bed and strokes her face. He stares at her beauty for a minute before disappearing through the door, leaving her to her dreams. He left to compose some music for Christine. He enters his music room, where hundreds of Instruments surrounds the room. He went to his piano and start to compose and beautiful piece for Christine about his love for her and her kindness.

Christine's slowly open her eyes and found herself staring at unfamiliar ceiling. She slow sat up and found herself in a strange room. The room was beautiful decorate; it was design in Louis Paris style. The bed comfortable was a deep purple color with red flowers all over it. The room was beautiful, there was in a dresser by the door with a mirror on it. She got up and walks to the mirror and saw herself in it. She was a mess. Her brown curly were all over the place. She tried to brush back into place with her fingers, but she couldn't get them to stay. '_I need a brush!' _ She thought to herself. She looks down a found a brush, which had a silver handle on it and on the back of it, was a rose.

"This is pretty.'' She mummer to herself as she brushes her hair, while looking through her reflection. She thought off where she was and how she was kidnapped from the hall after she saw Raoul. She drops the hair brush, and was shock. She had been kidnapped!! Oh, my goodness. Who took her? Is it a murder rapist? She started to pace back and forth and wander what she should do to face her kidnapper.

She started to hear beautiful music coming from been the door and it was so sweet. It made her want to flutter around and spinning foolish. She slow steps out of the door and follow where the music was coming from. She walks down the hall past many doors. At the end of the hall, the music was coming behind from a budgetary door. She grabbed a vase that was on a table by the door, and she then push her ear next to door. Listening to the music, she closes her eyes and the music took her to another world. Where life was happy and prefect and everyone was treated equality. For some strange reason she thought of Erik, when she listen to this music.

'I wonder what happen to him.' She thought to herself, as she open the door and stepped into the room. The room was filled with candles all over the place and instruments looting the place. There was a dark figure hunched over the piano. The figure seems to be so into its music, that he didn't notice Christine sneaking up behind him. Her plan was going to hit him over the head and race to the nearest door out of this place. She raises the vase and slammed it against his head.

Erik felt something slammed against his head, causing him to block out and he fall off the bench. Christine scout off as she watches the figure fall to the ground. 'Let see the sicko' Christine thought to herself, as she turn over the man onto his back. Christine was shocked to find herself staring a white mask staring at her. "Oh, My goodness.'' She whispers to herself. The only person she could think of, who wear a mask was Erik. 'Should I take the mask of a make sure that it was Erik's deform or some strange man prefect face.' She thought to herself, as she trembled and left the mask off his face.

She found herself staring at the same corpse like face, that she stares at five years ago. Tears start to fall down her face. Erik. Her dear friend Erik. 'Oh my! I hit him in the head with a face.' She thought to herself. She gentle probe his head see if they were any blood. She touches it and she felt a small bruise. She carried his body to the couch and let him out on it. "Okay, I need Ice.'' She mummer to herself as she fluff the pillow and ran out of the room.

_An Hour Later_

Erik woke up with a killer head and something presses against the back of his head. He also felt a gentle caress on his naked check. _Christine._ He thought to him. His eyes snapped up and sat straight up causing his head to spin around. He heard the gasp and turns and found him staring at Christine's brown eyes. "Erik?'' She asks hesitate. He nodded his head and she rushes into his arms giving him a big hug. He closes his eyes, enjoying the hug. This is what he miss the most about Christine. He misses the hugs and the casual touches.

To Be Continued…

_**Hope you like it!! So I got accept to Disney College Program, so I will be leaving in August to go there. I am trying to get as much done or update as I can before I leave. So read and review, and I am serious about listening to Love Never Dies. Great Album!! So addicting! Review and sorry about grammar and spelling mistakes again.**_

_**Jazz**_


End file.
